1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a storage medium, a camera and a processing method.
2. Related Background Art
A video transmission system has been proposed in which, for example, plural video cameras and computers are located inside a building, and these video cameras and the computers are networked through communication lines, thereby realizing video transmission among plural desired points and interactive communication by video and audio.
In this video transmission system, a user of the computer at one point (local computer) can remote-control the video camera at a desired remote point and display the video taken by the remote-controlled video camera on the screen of the user's local computer.
Further, in a video transmission system capable of remote-controlling a remote video camera, especially, as the number of the video cameras to be remote-controlled increases, it is necessary for the user to easily understand where each video camera is located. Thus, a technique which superimposes a camera symbol representing the location of each video camera on an image representing a map has been proposed. Further, a technique which represents the direction of picture taking of the actual video camera by displaying the direction/orientation of the camera symbol has been proposed.
In the above system, there is a case where a video camera which is represented by a camera symbol superimposed on the map is operated and controlled by a user at a remote location. In this case, as long as the terminal which utilizes that map does not obtain a state update of the video camera concerned, a problem exists in that the state of the camera symbol does not correspond to the state of the actual video camera.